1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shift state recognizing method for a shift manipulation apparatus, and more particularly, to a technology for recognizing a shift manipulation state more stably in a shift manipulation apparatus configured to select the shift stages depending on the locations of shift levers.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a shift manipulation apparatus to which the present invention is applied wherein a driver may select P, R, N, D stages and M, +, − as a manual mode by moving a shift lever 500.
In the conventional shift manipulation apparatus as described above, a principle of recognizing of a shift stage selected by users is conceptually shown in FIG. 2. That is, P-R-N-D stages, as shown in FIG. 2, are arranged sequentially in the respective valleys of route provided with a plurality of bending, and when a shift lever stops in a valley where any shift stage is positioned while moving along with the bending, the shift stage positioned in the valley is recognized as being selected by user.
Here, the route provided with a plurality of bending conceptually represents an operation of detent structure which is constituted for the shift lever to be exactly stopped at a specific shift stage while moving substantially between the respective shift stages.
That is, when stopping the shift lever, in order for the shift lever to be more exactly positioned in a specific location where the respective shift stages are allotted, an operation of detent structure which is configured to form a moderation feeling using elastic members, etc. is conceptually illustrated with a curved line in FIG. 2.
However, during an operation to select any one shift stage by moving the shift lever, it cannot rule out a case that the shift lever sometimes stops on the peak between valleys. That is caused by the frictional force or mechanical structure of detent device and therefore, when such a phenomenon occurs, a controller for realizing a driver's intention to shift gears by recognizing the operation state of the shift manipulation apparatus is placed in a difficult situation in judging the driver's exact intention of shift gears.
That is, in case where the shift lever stops on the peak located between the R and N stages of FIG. 2 while moving, the controller is in an ambiguous situation in determining which shift lever the driver has selected.
Meanwhile, in the shift manipulation apparatus as mentioned above, the movement of the shift lever along the P-R-N-D section is detected by a rotary sensor interlocked with the shift lever, and whether to select the M stage is detected by a magnet sensor provided separately and thus, when a value of the rotary sensor moves + stage or − stage while a magnetic flux strength is in a predetermined level or more, a controller recognizes that the driver has selected + stage or − stage on the manual mode.
However, in the shift manipulation apparatus as configured above, under the circumstances of being unable to detect that the driver has selected the M stage for various reasons such as that the magnetic sensor is damaged or deviated from its regular course, etc., the sensing locations of the + stage and N stage are very closely located with each other considering the values sensed from the rotary sensor, and thus it becomes difficult to distinguish whether the shift lever has selected + stage or N stage by a controller alone.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.